piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Timeline of Pirates of the Caribbean series
The Flying Dutchman is a mixture of ships that was used in the early 17th century. So I think that Calypso gave the Flying Dutchman to Davy Jones before 1650s. --89.172.235.233 09:59, 29 June 2007 (UTC) :How do we even know Calypso gave the Dutchman to Jones? Where is that stated? - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 10:03, 29 June 2007 (UTC) That's not important. Imporatant is that Davy Jones begin to sail on the Flying Dutchman before 1650. --89.172.197.82 13:06, 29 June 2007 (UTC) :Not necessarily. The Dutchman may have had previous captains, or else have already been an old ship by the time Jones used it - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 14:30, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Non-canon It's neccesary to mark this timeline as noncanon, because the most of the dates are fan-made estimations and not confirmed by any official or semi-offi´cial sources. El Chupacabra 06:53, 4 July 2007 (UTC) :The events themselves are canon, and the unofficial nature of the dates is noted in the introduction - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 15:03, 4 July 2007 (UTC) ::I admit that the page is a bit of a mess. I added the estimated dates not specifically to encourage fanon, but simply to have a "Year 0" from which other dates could be based. Perhaps it would be best just to return to "0" for Curse and tag all dates as "before" or "after"? - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 08:24, 5 July 2007 (UTC) :::It would be good, as now it's hard to distinguish between official dates and estimation. We should use AD dates if they are canon, otherwise prior/after CBP dates. El Chupacabra 12:36, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Exact date Now, since we know that Sumbhajee Angria was a real-world individual and died in 1743, and Rule Britannia was first preformed in august 1741, and DMC and AWE are set 1 year after CBP, we can assume that CBP must be set in 1741 and the other two movies in 1742. El Chupacabra 11:48, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :I have a source (will find and post here) that said that CotBP took place in 1726, mate. BlackPearl14Pirate Lord-ess 02:18, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::Please post it, because this sounds totally unbelieveable. Are you sure that it's a canon source? El Chupacabra 14:22, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Automated transfer of Problem Report #9755 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2008-05-18 22:16:35 UTC It is written here that jack Sparrow was born "C-40y", and then that he was employed by the East India Trading Company (and eventually branded a pirate) around "C-30y". That means that Jack was 10 years old when he worked for Beckett ? Doesn't make sense... Automated transfer of Problem Report #17012 The following message was left by Slam2813ssh via on 2009-01-03 04:03:11 UTC Isn't Will Turner's mother Arabella Smith, the childhood friend of Jack Sparrow? No. She isn't. Pirates 101 I don't think that this is still part of the continuity because the site disapeared, you should put other source that said anything about the story of jack working for Beckett. :Done! ;) It's not out yet, but Jack does work for Beckett in of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom|the newest POTC book. And remember in these "Talk pages", you need to put four of these at the end of your messages, like this: ~~~~ CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 03:08, December 10, 2010 (UTC)